Karina Dobson
Karina Dobson was a 12th generation Ventrue resident of Washington, D.C.. She is only 5'2", with short brown hair, soft brown eyes and glasses- in life, she worked out regularly and is still rather fit. Karina always seems pleased, as though she has a secret that no one can guess. She wears casual clothing and drives a jeep. Biography The most valuable commodity in the 20th Century is information, and Karina Dobson provides Marcus Vitel with all that she can gather. Trained as an investigator for the Department of Defense, Karina can erase a person's identity with a signature. She knows all the tools of her trade, including how to use lasers to listen to window vibrations, how to turn any telephone into a listening device, the process of using fiber optics for spying and methods to break into almost any government database. A little authorization can go a long way. When a mortal irritates her, she can have them legally killed (issued a death certificate) with a simple telephone call. She also controls one of the Prince's most important aces in Washington, D.C. and managed to locate one of the Delta Force teams kept on emergency duty inside the nation's capital, and after the wildest night in her unlife, transformed them all into ghouls. In her opinion, the Delta Force team of ghouls can deal with any menace, supernatural or mundane. In an early test, they managed to annihilate a pack of Garou which wandered too close to the city. Karina is Blood Bound to the Prince, but with the power he gives her, she'd probably stay loyal to him even if he beat her into a torpor every week. As it stands, she has a fanatical devotion to maintaining the reign. Although Karina may be Marcus's most important asset, none of the Kindred are fully aware of the depth of her resources, and that's exactly how Karina likes it. Even her sire stumbled across her accidentally, and the Prince purposely limits contact between Gino and Dobson. Karina can only feed from military personnel, so she often visits the Pentagon and the Bethesda Naval Hospital. Character Sheet Karina Dobson Clan: Ventrue Sire: Gino Manitelli Nature: Fanatic Demeanor: Director Generation: 12th Embrace: 1973 Apparent Age: 28 Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 5 , Intelligence 5 , Wits 4 Talents: Acting 2, Alertness 4, Athletics 3, Brawl 1, Dodge 2, Empathy 4, Intimidation 1, Leadership 4, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Animal Ken 1, Drive 3, Etiquette 1, Firearms 3, Melee 2, Repair 3, Security 5 , Stealth 4, Survival 3 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 5, Computer 3, Finance 2, Investigation 5 , Law 3, Linguistics 2, Medicine 3, Occult 3, Politics 2, Science 3 Disciplines: Dominate 3, Fortitude 1, Presence 1 Backgrounds: Allies 5 , Contacts 5 , Herd 3, Influence 4, Military Force 4, Retainers 5 , Resources 2, Status 2 Virtues: Conscience 5 , Self-Control 5 , Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 6 Willpower: 6 References *D.C. by Night, p. 79-80 Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Twelfth Generation vampires